Memory
by Miss Momolo
Summary: A series of drabbles which my sister picked for me to write for My sis chose the words REVIEW!


_Memory _

She would always remember him as her best memory.

"Mandy, are we best friends forever?"

She would forever remember him as her best memory if not her only good one.

_Ugly_

As corny as it sounded he didn't believe in ugliness because there wasn't anything ugly in anyone. But maybe ugly and deformed were two different concepts. She wasn't ugly. But maybe ugly and deformed are two parallel concepts. She was just deformed.

_Beauty _

They say stupidity is the most unattractive thing in a person.

Sometimes she would stare at him for hours without him knowing. Without anyone knowing. His prettiness was attention ensnaring. She just couldn't understand what people meant and she couldn't understand why people couldn't see it.

For her his stupidity and unawareness was the most beautiful aspect he had.

"Mandy, why are you looking at me?" he would ask.

"Because you look stupid."

_Sadness_

Even with her mean demeanor she couldn't shake the sadness that she felt and sometimes her being mean was her way of covering this great unhappiness. Ironically she didn't know why she was sad about or maybe she was sad because she didn't know why she was sad about.

_Comfort_

His hands encircled her and for a minute he thought that she would flinch or was spiting fire the correct term? But she seemed to relax in him, almost melting.

"Are you okay?" he'd asked her.

"I would if you get off me." She would say but would do nothing about it. So he wouldn't either.

_Rain_

Just by hearing the name he would literary think of something bad. Wasn't that what rain meant? Rain would interrupt kids playing at their backyard, rain ruined someone plans that depended on good weather or just maybe how bad things started with the word, like: rain-check.

At these instants the rain was soaking him entirely and for the first time he thought rain as a good thing.

_Truth _

"Wanna knows the truth!" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What!" right now she had had enough of Billy and Grimm.

"Grimm, was the one who stole your panty!"

She'd turn to look at Grimm with a grim look. The holes of were eyes use to be widen. "It wasn't me, man. Is dat Billy, he's trying to blame me!"

She then turned to Billy."You imbecile!"

_Hurt_

When she'd say mean things to him, or scream, or glare even though he knew she didn't mean it, because he knew she didn't he would still feel hurt.

_Dark_

Everything was dark. Everything was dark. When did everything turned dark? There was nothing. Nothing. She had lost her way. Nothing. She had lost her mind. Nothing.

But then a light shined.

Everything was bright. Everything was bright. When did everything turned bright? There he was. Him. She'd found her way. Him. She had found him. Him.

"Mannnnnnddddddyyyy," his dumbfounded voiced would sing-sang as he snapped his figures in front of her.

"What?" she would scream at him annoyed.

"Are you okay?" he'd asked her.

Only then would she realize she was in his arms. "I would if you get off me."

_Smile _

She may not admit it but at rough times his smile was her only consolation.

_Mad_

"Leave me alone, Mandy!" he'd screamed at her as he fumbled for the door, which she stopped with her foot.

She seemed insulted. "Why?"

"Because I'm mad at you!" her foot gave and he slammed the door.

That was the first time he was ever mad at her.

_Pain_

Because he was he it didn't meant that he didn't feel pain. He always felt pain. Everyone felt pain and yet no one considered him to do.

_Miserable_

If she could remember why they fought and if she remembered him ever being this angry she might not. Never in a millions years did she ever thought that she would feel this miserable. About him.

_Faithfull_

If she thought really hard she would never see a day where turned his back on her. His friendship was faithful.

_Feelings_

She would beat herself if she ever confessed her feelings. But as long as she had them hidden inside her then no one would know. If she didn't say it no one would know. Though she would second doubt herself everything he would look her in the eyes. It was as if he knew what she did. Maybe he did.

"Mandy, what are you looking at?"

Or maybe he won't.

_Care_

She had years with him that she would rather die if taken away or she would die for it not to be taken away. It felt strange. It felt right.

She had years to build this up. She had years to care for him. She cared for him.

"Best friends forever," she answered.

:) :) :) :O :) :) :)

**A****/N; I do not own GAOBAM or their characters. This is dedicated to my sister!  
Comment? REVIEW!**


End file.
